The structure of rotor blades of wind operated power generators normally comprises a central aluminum spar, supporting nonstructural ribs and skin and joined by a steel tube to a hub, the tube being used as shank of the blade. A disadvantage of this construction results from the relative weakness of the spar near the hub, with high bending forces and load especially in a vertical plane during each full rotation of a wind wheel with horizontal axle.